El mejor equipo
by MJLupin27
Summary: Ha finalizado una misión agotadora, ¿es posible evitar dormir? Pregúntale a Tahl lo que opina sobre dormir con la compañía de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan...


Son el mejor equipo..

Había sido una larga y tumultuosa misión en Drall. La especie autóctona del planeta estuvo siendo atacada por bandidos de planetas vecinos y ellos tres habían sido asignados a resolver el problema. Como de costumbre, la misión resultó ser más intrincada de lo que en un inicio parecía, y los tuvo en una seria carencia de descanso por más de dos semanas. Tahl habría dado su sable láser a cambio de una cama y un par de horas de buen sueño.

Llena de pura felicidad, se encaminó hacia la única habitación de la nave. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron muy enfáticos en dejarle la cama a ella y si no hubiera estado tan cansada, habría dejado caer sobre ellos toda su ira. En cambio, solo protestó un poco antes de aceptar.

Casi besó la almohada una vez que estuvo acostada acurrucándose entre las cobijas. Estaba prácticamente dormida cuando silenciosamente la puerta se abrió. No le dio importancia, Qui-Gon había dicho que pondrían el piloto automático para poder dormir los tres al mismo tiempo. Ya no podían pasar un minuto más sin descanso. Escuchó cómo se acomodaban en los sacos de dormir y sintió como la Fuerza se relajaba en torno a ellos y los acunaba para dormir. Y justo cuando se abrazaba a una nueva ola de sueño lo escuchó. El peor sonido que existe. Un ronquido.

El sueño se había ido. No había nada que sirviera mejor para despertarla completamente que uno de esos infernales sonidos. Y es que no acababa ahí. Un ronquido diferente se cruzó la habitación. Una respuesta. Se volteó con una mirada que habría espantado a un Sith. Los dos hombres dormían, descansaban y roncaban alegremente. Qui-Gon con un ronquido preguntaba y Obi-Wan con otro respondía. Y es que roncaban tan fuerte que desbalanceaban a la nave cada vez que respiraban.

-¡Paren los dos ya!- dijo completamente fastidiada. Obi-Wan le mandó una sonora respuesta. Y es que parecían una orquesta, perfectamente coordinados para no interrumpirse. No podían correr el riesgo de arruinar la intervención magistral del otro. Qui-Gon pareció reírse con el siguiente ronquido.

-Los ahorcaré con las cuerdas bucales apenas despierten- se murmuró resentida. ¡Y pensar que ella les tenía tanto aprecio!

Ni qué decir que una noche jamás se había hecho tan larga, ¿qué decía? ¡Eterna!

_Una vez en el templo…_

Tahl dejaba atrás a Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan completamente desconcertados. Nunca les había tratado con tanta rudeza y lo mejor era que ni siquiera sabían porqué.

-El mejor equipo, ¡ja!- murmuraba furiosamente saliendo del hangar- se llevan tan bien solo porque los dos roncan igual de feo, son felices de tener un compañero de ronquidos…

Naturalmente, ella estaba totalmente irritada y no intentaba disimularlo. No había podido conciliar el sueño ni un solo segundo gracias al _parcito. _En su mente solo estaba la celestial imagen de su cama esperándola un par de pisos más arriba. Tanto así, que casi choca con los Maestros Yoda y Windu que hablaban en el pasillo.

-Tanta prisa tienes que sin ver corres, ¿umh? –comentó Yoda.

-Disculpen Maestros.- dijo inclinándose molesta.

-¿Ha ido la misión mal o algo? ¿El viaje de vuelta?- preguntó Windu.

-Oh, no. No ha ido nada mal Mace, ¿cómo algo podría perturbar al perfecto equipo? Porque de verdad que son el mejor equipo, ¡especialmente cuando se coordinan para evitar que el resto de la humanidad tenga una noche de sueño decente!

Ambos Maestros la vieron alejarse prácticamente a zancadas.

-Advertirle olvidamos que Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan roncar fervorosamente suelen- dijo Yoda con asintiendo repetidamente.

-Yo creí que con todas las historias que circundan el templo ya estaría al tanto. Es bien sabido que dormir en presencia del equipo Jinn/Kenobi es imposible. Kit Fisto tuvo jaqueca por días después de aquella misión en Bespin, Mundi pidió cambiarse de habitación al día siguiente que llegaron siendo Maestro/pádawan, Adi Gallia entristece cada vez que le asignamos una misión con ellos, Plo Koon…- Y hubiese podido seguir por horas si Yoda no hubiese hablado.

-Una vez meditar cuando dormían quise. Por primera vez, imposible meditar para mí fue.


End file.
